Perfect Harmony
by gleeme33
Summary: Because then, and now, she's in total, complete, perfect harmony.


**Right now I can't sleep and I'm caught between shipping Harmony/Rory and Harmony/Sugar, so here's a little one-shot to test the Harmony/Sugar waters a bit. Who knows, they could be the next Brittana. I'll do a Rory/Harmony one-shot later, maybe, if this couple doesn't win me over first. Rated T+ – not exactly M, but a little much for T. Thanks and enjoy.**

Harmony was not the kind of girl to find herself in the bathroom of McKinley High School after Sectionals, locking lips with another girl. Frankly, Harmony had never locked lips with anyone like _this _before. Her first kiss was with Gavroche the summer before freshmen year…it happened like this – they were around the piano when he fixed his hat and said:

"Harmony, can you do something for me?" She nodded, seeing as they're best friends, and said:

"Sure. Anything. What do you need?"

He kissed her, then, straight on the lips. She let out a small '_emf_' of surprise, and then he quickly pulled away and said:

"Thank you. Now I can say it with full, one-hundred-percent confidence. Harmony, I'm gay."

And, well, that settled that. But back in the now, here she was, making out – or, dare she say it, hooking up – with Sugar Motta. What _was _this? What was she _doing_? But she didn't stop to think this way. All she knew was that Sugar's lips on hers tasted like exactly that – sugar. They were sweet and good and she wanted more. The taste made her think of when she was little girl and, before her mother pulled a Diana Goodman and became a schizophrenic, she would take little Harmony to the candy store in the mall every second Saturday of the month. She'd pick out what ever she wanted and it was almost always something much too sugary. All she can thing of now is the calories she emptily ingested. Is that all _this Sugar _was, too? Empty calories that she'd only pay for later? But, just like when she was too young to know better, Harmony didn't care.

She didn't care because here, and now, she wasn't so scared. She wasn't thinking about what state of her mother she'd find when she got home. She wasn't thinking about her brother, Gabe, who died in a car crash only six months ago. She wasn't thinking about her dead-beat father who up and left them when Harmony was only ten. She wasn't thinking about the fact that she _had _to keep her grades perfect, and do more extra-curriculars, and…anything! Anything and _everything _to get into NYDA. She's only a sophomore and all she can think about is college…maybe because of how much she hates high school. Maybe because of how all the kids would shove her in the halls and throw slushies in her face, and call her names, and draw pictures of her in the bathroom stalls, and…well, you get the point. And as Sugar Motta slipped her hand under Harmony's shirt, and then her bra, too, the darker-haired girl decided that she should just sit back and let someone else do the controlling for once.

"Harmony…" Sugar whispered in her ear just to give the girl the satisfaction of hearing her name that way. She let out a small '_ahh-haa_' and closed her eyes for a minute, as Sugar started using her tongue more openly. Everything felt _right_ this way, Harmony realized. Why couldn't _everything _feel _right _like this? She holds the other girl closer to her own body as if almost hugging her by the back of her neck, as that's where Harmony's arms meet.

She mumbles a small moan again, and when Sugar starts kissing her neck, Harmony has another realization. This is what _happiness _feels like. This is what it feels like for those kids who are _happy _when they bully her in the middle of a bullying, this is what it feels like for a teacher when they're teaching, and a student suddenly goes 'I get it!', this is what it feels like for a doctor while they're performing a life-saving surgery and they know they're saving a person's life in that moment. The only other thing for Harmony that's come close to this is when she's performing. When she's up on that stage – singing, dancing, acting – it's like a high that is only comparable to the way that Sugar Motta is caressing her right now. It's beautiful and perfect and…amazing. Absolutely, totally _amazing _and nothing else. When she's performing – or, in this case, in such a position she's in now with Sugar – Harmony doesn't feel like the girl with a crazy mother, the girl with a drop-out dad, the girl with a dead brother. She just feels like _Harmony_ – perfect in her own way, and no one can tell her she's not.

Because then, and now, she's in total, complete, perfect harmony.

"_Sugar_," she nearly yelps. "_God_, Sugar – "

" – _Shhh_," the girl shushes her. "Harmony, you're perfect."

And, for the first time in her life, Harmony agrees with that statement.


End file.
